


Before The Full Moon Bonfire

by possiblypasta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Dom/sub, F/M, Fire Demon, Lilith - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Powerplay, Rae - Freeform, Sex, Slight Power Play, confident woman, the forest - Freeform, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta
Summary: It's a few days into Full Moon, and Lilith is getting ready for one of many parties when Rae stops by to visit. Its her first Full Moon bonfire, but her and Lilith get in a little extra fun before the party ;)





	Before The Full Moon Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I wrote this, I was still kinda developing Rae's character. At this point this is before Lilith becomes Rae's sub. They're still in the beginning of their friendship here. 
> 
> As per usual, if you wanna know more about these characters, look up their names on my blog thoughtlessjunk.tumblr.com 💕

The first cycle of Full Moon had passed. Lilith had passed that time out in the dunes, sharing food, stories, and smoke. The large billowing cloud that gathered above the dunes glowed red from the many small campfires. Lilith had finally said goodbye to the people he had been sitting with, slipping his pipe into his pack and strolling towards the treeline. But he was not quite ready to go to rest yet. It had only been the first cycle of Full Moon. It was going to be Festival for the next 6 days, and Lilith had no intention of sleeping through any of it.

The feeling of the wind on Lilith’s mostly bare skin was just chilly enough, and his cock began to harden. But now was not the time to take care of that. He had to head home to change for another party. Thoughts of the ritual in the caverns mouth got Lilith in such a burnt up state that the fire coming from his temples began to grow slightly taller as he became more and more aroused. The memory of the heat on everyone’s skin and the drums powering every thrust and kiss occupied his mind for a few minutes.

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine and his cock began to drip in his harem pants, the little tent that formed swaying gently as he walked through his portal and into the mouth of his ruby cave. Turning the corner, he notices that his hourglass stood at an hour before it was acceptable to be early to the ritual. So he begins to take off his many layers of thin scarves that he had learned to tie into almost any article of clothing, finally removing his pants.

Giving himself a wink in his full length mirror he lays back on one of his large pillows. His cock was still standing at attention. The way the soft red color of his skin slowly faded to a fiery orange at the tip was one of his favorite features. The soft music coming from a pool of water in the corner and the gentle glow from the crystals poked through the many draping tapestries put Lilith into a blissful stupor, and he slowly began to stroke his cock. Thoughts of all the beautiful people soon to be at the bonfire swam before his eyes, and thoughts of perhaps, one of the elves taking him from behind caused a lazy smile to spread across his face. He only uses lazy strokes, not too invested in actually cumming, but just enjoying the feeling of his hand around his cock.

“Fuck. who the hell is that?” A knocking sound startles him out of his trance-like state and he begrudgingly lets go of his cock, quickly tying one of the silk scarfs around his waist. When he rounds the corner to the cave opening, a smile creeps across his face as he is met by the sight of Rae, tapping on the rock that bars outsiders from getting in. he gives the wall a tap, and the invisible barrier lowers, allowing her to step inside. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and waves her fingers with a friendly grin

“Hello, dearest. Happy Moon!”

“Happy Moon, love” she says tucking away a loose springy curl and embracing Lilith in a hug “I’m just dropping by to see if you were going to the bonfire”

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Especially since this is your first Full Moon” He says, pulling away and giving her a mischievous smirk.

“I was also coming over to show you my outfit. Is it appropriate?” she jokingly asks, smoothing down one of the larger leaves and playfully posing for him, blowing him a dramatic kiss as he looked her over. She’s wrapped only in vines with large leaves that cover her chest and between her legs, but leaving only that to the imagination, the rest of her beautiful brown skin highlighted by the moonlight.

“Stunning. Absolutely stunning, my sparkle” he says, thinking of how soft her skin is, and all of the fun they have when they happen to cross paths.

“I mean, if that’s what you’re wearing… then it looks like you jumped the gun on the festivities. Aren’t we all supposed to undress each other? or did I interrupt something?” she says, leaning down a bit to lightly touch Lilith’s cock, watching it bob up and down.

“Fuck Rae. You can’t - can’t just do that…. Yes, yes I was in the middle of something…” He bats her hand away as she quirks an eyebrow at him and laughs, walking past him and back into his room.

“C’mon spicy boy” she says, not looking back at him, her hips swaying confidently.

“Thank gods”

Carefully draping her vines over a chair, Rae takes Lilith’s hand as he enters and walks over to the lavish pile of pillows, letting herself fall back into them to look up at him from under her long lashes. He groans and hastily begins to untie the scarf from around his waist, but Rae stops him to pass him the silent consent signal that is one of the only rules in The Forest. He exchanges the signal, and reaches back down to the scarf.

“Oh. no no no,” Rae says, wiggling back into a comfortable position and spreading open her legs. “We’ll take care of that soon enough. But now…” she points to her pussy, and he lets out a desperate moan. Gods was Rae beautiful. Her hair created a halo around her face, and her smile said that challenging her just wasn’t on the menu tonight. So he drops to his knees. “That-ah boy” she says, a grin on her face as she spreads her lips, and placing a hand on the back of his head. “Now, I want those pretty hands behind your back, spicy”

His cock twitches at the nickname, and he begins to lick around her folds and basks in her low purrs. He loved this. When she first had come to The Forest, she was mostly bottoming, but over time, she had come to realize that she could have almost anyone on their knees… and she loved it.

Minutes pass as he slowly builds up her frustration, his tongue only circling her clit, hardly giving her attention where he knows will get her to orgasm.

“C’mon, spice. I want to cum. We can save the slow stuff for the bonfi-” she’s cut off by Lilith’s tongue going straight for her clit, swirling faster and faster as her breathing picks up and the grip she has on his hair tightens. “Yes. yes yes yes! C’mon hotstuff, make me cum, I’m feeling so g- so g” one flick away from orgasm, she begins to roll her hips up, and the first wave of pleasure rolls over her as he finally uses his hands and pulls her legs up to sit on his shoulders. Slowly licking and gently swirling over her sensitive clit, his humming easing a log groan out of her. The moment of silence that overtakes the room as Rae’s relaxes and begins to come down lasts only until the grip on Lilith’s hair was loosened.

“Please please - fuck” he said, standing up and grabbing at the fabric of the scarf, careful to not touch his cock. The dark stain on the fabric now visibly growing larger.

She takes a moment to look at him with hooded eyes and contemplate his plea, eventually dismissively waving her hand.

“It better end up only on me”

Not even bothering to take off the scarf, he lifts iit out of the way to begin furiously pumping his cock, spreading the jelly- like precum over his shaft. “F-fuck, Rae, I wanna cum, i wanna cum, im so ready. Fuck”

“It’s okay, love. Keep going. I like watching you look so needy” Rae begins gently pulling at her nipples and caresses his thigh with her foot.

‘f- f- FUCK” His thrusts halt for a moment as a thick spurt of cum streams onto Rae’s tits, the steam coming off of them only adding to the lovely feel of how warm it is. She shifts to her knees and leans only a few inches from the large red head tip.

“Gimmie more, love. I want some for my face” His thrusts becoming smaller and faster, a few more spurts land on her smiling lips and she moans, licking some away. “Thank you, darling.” standing and walking over to where she left her vines, she draped them back around her body, and looking into the long mirror, triumphantly huffs. “Now THIS, is a good first Full Moon outfit”


End file.
